¿Que hago yo?
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Diabolic PairKiriharaxMarui Passion Pair JackalxMarui]Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas, creí en tu intención, nunca creí que fuera un engaño, una mentira tu amor, me dices que te está llamando, te vas sin un adiós ... dime ¿que hago yo...?


Titulo : Dime que hago yo

Autora : Algodón de Azúcar

Pareja: Diabolic Pair (KiriharaxMarui) – Passion Pair (JackalxMarui)

Estamos mirándonos mutuamente, estamos frente a frente y puedo perderme en tus violetas ojos, puedo desear tener ese cabello rosado tuyo, tan sedoso conmigo, haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello cuando amaneciéramos juntos y abrazados en mi cama, me gustaría sentir tu piel blanca contra la mía igual de pálida.

Recuerdo que fuiste el único que cuando cambié, creyó en mí, me diste la mano y yo la tomé desesperado, necesitaba un sostén y tu me lo ofreciste, me dejaste besarte, me dejaste hacerte el amor muchas veces y me pedías más. ... me dejaste enamorarme.

Y decías amarme por igual.

¿Por qué mentiste tan dulcemente? ...

Pero aún sabiendo de que me lastima el estar contigo, sigo viniendo a ti, persiguiendo un recuerdo, siguiendo el recuerdo de estar contigo una vez más, quiero borrar de ti el aroma de él, quiero que solo pienses en mi, quiero que me ames a mi una vez más.

Estamos en una cita que yo programé desde hace dos días y tu aceptaste gustoso, estamos en una heladería y tu comes tu helado de fresa con tanto gusto que me hace sonreír mirándote, con mi mentón recargado en mi mano y mi brazo en la mesa, yo comiendo mi helado de forma descuidada.

Veo que sonríes y te regreso el gesto de la misma forma, tu mismo me dices que no crees que yo cambiara tanto pero que te alegras, creíste en mi y la verdad te lo agradezco.

Veo como terminas tu helado de fresa y estas mirando hacia cualquier lados, pensando seguramente en cualquier cosa dulce, y es que a veces eres tan predecible, y sonriendo me termino lo que queda de mi helado derretido, sonriendo divertido me miras, regañándome de haber dejado en ese estado el delicioso helado de vainilla.

Solo te digo que me dejes en paz.

Sonríes para mi como lo hacías cuando me amabas, cuando solo tenias ojos para mi y me pregunto si de verdad fuiste mío alguna vez y me vuelven esas ganas de secuestrarte, de arrebatarte de sus manos y tenerte conmigo, amanecer entre tus brazos, debajo de tus sabanas, con el calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío.

'_Pero eso fue, y nunca volverá a ser, verdad Marui-sempai?.'_

Pregunté mentalmente mientras te miraba levantarte para ir a pagar, una cosa que a ti siempre te caracterizo, es tu ego, tu orgullo y esa belleza exótica que te hace irresistible a cualquiera, tienes más fanáticas detrás de ti que el propio Capitán, agradece que Yukimura-san no es celoso en ese aspecto.

'_Aunque Niou-Sempai lo es... '_

Sonrío ante el siguiente pensamiento y suspiro para acercarme a ti y caminar a tu lado con las manos en mis bolsillos, tu vas con el chicle eterno en tu boca y tu mirada entrecerrada, tus manos en tu nuca, esa desfachatez, esa postura, hasta así te ves precioso.

¿Por qué tenias que endulzarme la sangre Marui-sempai? ... estaba bien con mi sangre amarga, con mi corazón solo y mi agresiva forma de ser.

Pero tenías que llegar a mí, enseñarme a amar, enseñarme a ser amable, a sonreir, a ser feliz a pesar de todo, despreocupándome tanto por lo que puedan pensar, sin embargo aún así cuidando mi apariencia, aún así intentando llamar la atención sin perder mi manera de ser, sarcástica, irónica, ser yo, Akaya Kirihara.

'_Solo podías ser tú, Marui-sempai... solo tú podías descongelar mi corazón, y entregarse solo a ti..._'

Pero me mentiste, me lastimaste y eso hizo de nuevo esquivo mi corazón aunque cada que te veo cerca, se acelera, mi estomago se revuelve y la sonrisa estúpida aparece en mis labios ganándome miradas acusadoras de Yanagi-san, Niou-sempai y los demás, pero nunca te das cuenta tú.

Solo tienes ojos para él.

Sé que no nos parecemos, sé que somos tan diferentes, él te mima, él te cuida, él te compra los pasteles exactos para hacerlo sonreír, siempre sabe que decir, como, en que tono, con que mirada, siempre está él en todo lo que respecta a tu azucarada vida.

¿Qué podría yo ofrecer en contra de eso, solo una amarga alma que apenas solo apareces tú y se endulza sin razón?...

Soy yo el que depende de ti, y tu dependes de él...

-Marui-sempai...

-Dime Akaya... –con tu chicle inflado en tus labios sin apartar la mirada del camino entre los árboles verdes.

-La practica de en la mañana...

-Ah, te refieres a el golpe de Sanada que me hizo soltar la raqueta?, no te preocupes, mi muñeca está en perfectas condiciones ...

Me muestras tu muñeca un poco marcada aunque gracias a la apresurada atención de Jackal-sempai y de Yanagi-san, la muñeca de Marui-sempai está casi intacta.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que quería decirle.

-Yo...

En ese momento, suena su celular, es inconfundible ya que siempre nos interrumpía en algo importante, en especial cuando estábamos solos en mi casa, encerrados en mi recamara.

Pero siempre es, y será él...

Noto que al ver el numero marcante, sonríes, es él, lo presiento... y al ver como te alejas de mi y comienzas a hablar tan emocionado por tu telefono movil, suspiro tan suave e imperceptiblemente que dudo que alguien se haya dado cuenta y después de cortar la llamada te acercas.

-Lo siento Akaya, tengo que irme...

-Jackal-san, verdad?

-Si, quiere verme, dice que me tiene una sorpresa...  
-Por cierto Marui-sempai...

-Dime... –dices mirándome a los ojos y tiemblo.

-Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, mañana no iré al instituto... –mentí, bueno a medias.

No, definitivamente no iré por mi salud sentimental y de alma, ya que si te veo tan feliz en sus brazos, sé lo que haces con él, sé que a él le diste lo que a mi siempre me negaste cuando llegábamos más lejos de una caricia sobre la tela, pero no quiero ver esos abrazos, no quiero verte besándole los labios.

No lo soportaría.

-Gracias Akaya, pero espero mi regalo entonces después... –me guiñas el ojo y no evito sonrojarme asintiendo, después te vas corriendo.

Te vas corriendo apresurado y me quedo pensando si alguna vez tu saliste corriendo así para verme a mi, si alguna vez dejaste a un ex – amante así parado en medio de un parque mirando tu camino.

Suspiro hondamente y después me pongo a caminar solamente y niego con la cabeza para mi mismo, tengo ganas de ir hacia ti, detenerte, decirte que no vayas con él, pero la ultima vez que te lo dije entre líneas, lo entendiste y me lo dijiste directamente.

'_**-Yo amo a Jackal, Akaya... lo siento mucho...'**_

Sentí eso como un golpe tan fuerte que nunca creí soportarlo pero lo hice, por que te amaba, te amo demasiado pero dime, contéstame lo que no me respondiste la pregunta que te hice después de tu respuesta.

-¿Qué hago yo...?

Mis ojos verdes se perdieron en el horizonte, esperando tu dulce voz con la respuesta, pero solo viene a mi tu recuerdo, tus ojos, pidiéndome perdón...


End file.
